Field office
thumb|300px|right|The Additions in Toontown'' thumb|300px|right|Everything in cogdominiums HUGE SPOILER!Main A'' 'Field Offices (Cog Dominiums) '''are new street cog buildings in Toontown Test. They announced it in a PDF file as well as blog where you can download in the disney website. Description In late 2009/early 2010, DIMG announced that "later this year, the Cogs will unleash something big... their sinister new office buildings, Cog Dominiums". Cog Dominiums as said will be The new cog buildings in Toontown online which will introduce some cog based mini games. Which is shown in many cog dominium footages around the net. Cog Dominiums will have a new boss and will bring toons new challenges in the game. It is not yet confirmed if their will be actual fighting in the Building but either or it will be something toons will have a ball with. PDF Link : PDF:Cog-dominium/disney/TTfactSheet-Final.pdf Rumors It's been rumored between toons that Cog Dominiums will introduce new cogs. This is ''very very unlikely.5) 2) Cog Dominiums will have 20 floors being 20 the maximum floor. This is possible being many fansites have said this is true. 3) Cog Dominums will have a boss being the Chairman. 4) The term 8 toons in 7 toons out was being tossed around after the mention of Cog Dominiums, it means theirs a round in the building where the toons vote for a toon to send back to the playground with gags and remaining laff in tact. This is very likely but not yet confirmed by Toontown. 5) Cog Dominiums has a connection with the Rumored Cog Nation in someway. Not yet confirmed 6) In Toons News..... For The Amused! It said that the sellbots are planning something. It maybe a invasion but it could be something bigger. That could be cog dominiums. Notes *A video was discovered from Schell Games showing seven seconds of gameplay from Cog Dominiums. But now there is also videos showing cogdominiums in the phase files. ( like video above ) The Footage displayed a Toon using a Backpack with a Helicopter Motor installed inside it collecting Cog Memos with a Legal Eagle Flying on the sidelines., (Possibly showing a Toontask involving grabbing these memos and returning to HQ with a set amount of them for info on the Cog's Plans.) Then it shows a toon throwing a Pie at a Mover & Shaker with a small bar on the bottom displaying Mover & Shaker Heads, Once the Pie hit the Mover & Shaker, One of the heads went red, And a message was displayed showing "A Big Cog takes 2 hits to defeat". thumb|300px|right|Footage from http://www.schellgames.com/projects/ FACTS 1) There will be a minigame where the toon is strapped to a cog propeller. 2) Cogdominiums will be VERY different from the regular street cog buildings. 3) In a ToonTown document that was written in 2010, One sentence read "Later this year, the cogs will release something big, their cog dominiums!" But it's now 2011 and the cog dominiums are still not released. They may be released in Early 2011. Category:Gameplay Category:Cogs Category:Special Cogs Category:Unreleased material